


Structured Catastrophe by synergenic [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of self harm, oh god the lost innocence ruins me, the kids are not alright, we forget that they're children but they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Structured Catastrophe by synergetic read by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Marco sometimes thinks about what would happen if he died – what would have happened if he hadn’t survived Trost at all. He sometimes wonders if they would have all been better off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Structured Catastrophe by synergenic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Structured Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980470) by [synergenic (Losseflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic). 



**Title** : Structured Catastrophe  
**Author** : synergenic  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin  
**Character** : Jean/Marco  
**Rating** : Not Rated  
**Warnings** : Author Chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Marco sometimes thinks about what would happen if he died – what would have happened if he hadn’t survived Trost at all. He sometimes wonders if they would have all been better off.  
Additional Tags: the kids are not alright, we forget that they're children but they are, oh god the lost innocence ruins me, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of self harm  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980470)  
**Length** 0:34:05  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Structured%20Catastrophe%20by%20synergenic.mp3.zip)


End file.
